The Color White
by Rhindons
Summary: A oneshot consisting of two nightmares, a sick brother, and a night that allowed Edmund to finally let go. A brotherfic. No pairings.
**The Color White**

 _I do not own any characters_

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

He had found himself on that battlefield. It was an eerie silence as he sat there in the utter horror that was before him. Peter did not know what to think or do. All the thoughts of grief and disbelief flooded through the young man's mind. He could feel his whole frame shake as he was submerged in these vast uncharted dark waters.

His brother laid before him lifeless and tranquil. His face a fine white. The agony had disappeared as Peter watched him leave this world. Edmund was gone.

Peter raised his hand to wipe his eyes where tears were streaming down. It was good he still had enough rational thought left in him to look. That hand was gloved in iron and blood. He took a moment to free his hand from the iron fist, but the blood was still stained on his bare hands.

Edmund's blood.

He swallowed the sick back down his throat. There was so much blood surrounding them both.

Peter looked to Edmund again. This slender fingers were now white laced with blood. Especially his right hand. Edmund tried to hold on, but no help came.

Peter could not save his own brother.

" _I promise to be there for you as a brother. What I've should have been before…"_

No.

" _Ed, I will never let anyone touch you again."_

No.

" _I promise to protect you, always."_

The scream that erupted from Peter must have sounded like a wounded animal. _He had failed Edmund._ This time he could not make right.

That blood spilled on the grass was permanent.

Peter shook his head, he needed to get away from the red. As tired as ever, Peter still managed to pick up his baby brother. He instantly fell limp into his arms. The elder sobbed as he tried to adjust his grip. He began to walk.

The numbness and shock then began to smother Peter. He just walked across that battlefield unaware and uncaring of any surroundings. Many took notice of the sight and tried to approach, but he kept going.

"Peter?"

That voice was Lucy's. A wrecked sob erupted from Peter's throat.

"Peter, Edmund is gone?"

He then collapsed in a heap. His chest was so tight it was becoming very hard to breathe. Peter could soon feel a darkness surround him as the last image he saw was his baby brother disposed on the ground. He could have been more careful…

* * *

Peter gasped as he woke. He looked around to see he was on a hard and cold floor. There was a stark silence that rang through his ears as he stood from his spot. He was relieved that no one came across him like that. His sleep walking had always been triggered by something, but he really did not really know why. Peter remembered that night after the battle, Edmund had found him in the grass screaming. It was the same dream. Although, he did not really know why he had it again.

The High King looked out the window of Cair to see snow falling rapidly. This was the first natural winter Narnia has had in over a hundred years. Peter took concern for his cousins, hoping that winter did not cause much trouble. He also took careful consideration for his dear brother, who went down with the weather.

Edmund getting sick was something Peter hated to see. Firstly, it was obvious since he had found him flushed with dark circles around his eyes. Edmund's nose looked red and sore along with his lips chapped. This was clearly something that Edmund could not hide. Really, the boy could not hide much at all. Peter just watched his little brother closely as he struggled through the day. Lucy tried her best to help him, bring soup and tea whenever she could.

However, it was Susan who banned him to bed.

Peter believed it was probably for the best. Edmund needed to rest and allow his body to ward this flu away. Although, he did put up some lousy protest, saying he was better than he looked. Peter smirked at that memory of Edmund actually fighting over the situation; but nevertheless, Susan had won.

Peter had checked on him earlier. His reason was to just make sure he was not taking a turn for the worse, but this was not the true reason. He had actually missed him during that other half the day where he was cooped up in his room.

He had to take a moment to become aware of his surroundings. Turning around he saw that he was very close to his own chamber doors. He clearly did not make it very far. It was a short walk to his brother's chambers.

Barefoot and not dressed for any appearance, he was quiet and quick to make it to his destination not wanting to upset any guards or keepers. Peter opened his brother's door and a wave of heat came rushing out. _"Oh Ed."_

Entering further he saw the fire raging against the iron and glass of the fireplace. In the center of the room was a four poster bed with its occupant in a heap of blankets. The only part exposed was his head. Peter carefully picked up a discarded book and placed it on a nearby table. Looking closer, Edmund's dark hair was matted to his forehead and he clearly did not look peaceful.

The older brother took a seat on one side of the bed. He could feel the heat radiating off his little brother by not even touching him. Peter just had to be in his presence to feel the warmth. He sighed and got up again and moved across the room. There was a basin across the way he could fill with some snow. However, he did not make it very far before tripping over some discarded boots. Peter stumbled into a desk which screeched across the floor and clanged. His head whipped around to see his brother. He did not stir.

" _You room needs cleaned, Ed."_ Peter could hear Susan in his head. Slightly amused he continued on to the basin and then the window. After getting some snow from the outside he found a cloth and returned to his spot on the bed. With the basin in his lap he took some of the melting snow and wrapped it in the cloth. He dabbed Edmund's forehead tenderly.

Edmund's face instantly eased as the cold cloth touched his forehead. Peter smiled. _"You're clearly not as sick as your look."_

Peter took the time to cool his feverish brother. After that nightmare he knew there was going to be no more sleeping tonight. All that mattered that Edmund was resting.

Although he told himself that there was no more sleeping for him tonight, he woke from a slumber when he heard a whimper. Peter looked over to Edmund concerned to see him curled in a ball holding his stomach. Tears fell through his closed eyes as his face held an expression of absolute agony. Peter was about to place a hand on his shoulder until Edmund woke. He watched him rub away his tears and then, unaware that his brother was next to him, rubbed the bed where his stomach was lying. Edmund also rubbed his middle before expelling a breath of relief. He turned over and froze.

Even with the fire being the only source of light, Peter watched Edmund turn red and flip back over. "Hullo…"

"Are you all right Ed?" asked Peter.

"'m fine." Edmund moaned.

"Edmund…"

He did not reply. There was a long moment of silence that was broken only by a coughing spasm from Edmund.

"Where's my book?" His little brother asked trying to dodge the conversation.

"On the table." Peter grabbed his little brother's shoulder making him move.

Edmund protested; his brow low as he gazed at his brother. Peter knew his little brother was not the brightest person when he was awakened.

After swallowing thickly Peter rephrased his question. "Did that nightmare have to do anything with the snowfall?"

Finally Edmund complied only nodding slightly in response. He did not want to look Peter in the eyes anymore. He sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Edmund did not really want to. "I just don't want it to happen again."

"It won't. She's never coming back. We're here for you, Eddy," assured Peter.

Edmund nodded his face went blank as he tried to fight off tears that threatened to spill. Peter rose up and gathered his little brother into his arms. "Just let it out. It's only me."

"I never really told you what happened. I think you already knew what happened, but it still feels terrible," said Edmund.

"Of course Ed, but we forgave you."

He nodded. "Sometimes _all of this_ happens and I wonder why you and everyone else did. I was such as beast."

"You're my brother. I did and always will out of love."

There was one last nod before another coughing spell. Peter took the cold cloth and gave it to him. Through the tears, a runny nose, and uneasy breathing his older brother listened to a story he had never heard before in entirety. There were some parts he knew about, but not all details were disclosed to him. It took Edmund nearly a year to summon up the courage to tell Peter all about his dark past, his mistakes, and pains that would sneak up on him sometimes and haunt him. Peter stayed silent and just listened. The story nearly lasted until dawn.

Afterwards, Peter hugged his brother once more. "You will always be my brother. Remember that."

"Thank you," said Edmund.

It did not take them long to fall asleep. Susan must have come in not soon after to check on Edmund. She saw the sight and gently tucked both her brothers in and close the curtains.

Edmund never allowed his memories to haunt him anymore.


End file.
